Roving Hands
by mizzangsty88
Summary: CHAPTER 3 is up! Draco steals Hermione's diary. She does what she can to get it back...please R
1. Missing Diary

Disclaimer: I own nothing put the plot and my own twisted ideas

**Roving Hands**

**Chapter One**

"Urgh! Malfoy!"

A peeved Hermione Granger yelled as she chased the fair haired Slytherin boy through the halls of Hogwarts.

"Ahh! Just you wait till I get my hands on you!"

"Actually Granger, somehow I think I might enjoy having your hands on me."

The angry girl screamed in rage as the boy continued to taunt her maliciously. Malfoy laughed heartily as he slowed to let the girl catch up a little. As she neared him however, he again sped up. He rounded the corner and ducked into an empty classroom. He heard the pitter patter of running feet rush by the door. A few minutes later, Draco Malfoy cautiously opened the door. He peeked around the corner and, seeing no one, ambled his way back to the Heads common room that he shared with Hermione.

"Ah-ha! There you are you haughty son of a bitch! Gotcha!"

And with a squeal of triumph, Hermione tackled Malfoy to the ground. She straddled him; pining him underneath her. Her hands roved his vulnerable body in a search for something. Malfoy moaned softly as her hands brushed over his finely toned chest.

"I told you I thought I'd enjoy having your hands on me."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she continued her search. Unable to locate the coveted item, she leaned forward so she could whisper in Malfoy's ear.

"OK, you get three seconds to wipe that silly smirk off your face and tell me where it is, or I'll pull a Professor Xavier and have you convinced that you're a six year old girl. How'd you like that?"

Malfoy sighed and struggled slightly under her in one last feeble attempt to free himself. Not that he minded being straddled by the beautiful head girl, it was just that he was used to being the one doing te straddling.

"Fine, fine. It's in my back pocket. And with the way you're sitting on me, I highly doubt you'll be able to get it. However, if you get up, there's nothing keeping me here. So I guess we're stuck like this. Unless you have decided to just let me read your precious diary."

Hermione sighed and leaned forward again. "I can think of something that'll keep you here."

And with that, she starting placing soft kisses down the startled boy's jaw, finally reaching his full pink lips. She teased him mercilessly with her playful kisses and her teasing tongue. Finally, the poor boy couldn't take it anymore. He lifted his head, his lips meeting hers. Their tongues colliding shamelessly as the two were locked in a feverish kiss. Hermione carefully slid sideways off Malfoy and, without breaking the kiss, brought him up with her into a standing position. Still with there lips in a deadlock, she reached around his thin waist attempting to locate her diary. Upon finding it, she quickly and almost without touching him at all pulled it out of his pocket. The devious girl slowly broke apart from the head boy with a sly smirk playing across her face. Her honey brown eyes met his icy blue ones and both felt a spark. Hermione stood on her toes and placed a final kiss on the bewildered boy's pale cheek. She giggled as a faint blush spread over his otherwise colorless face. Then she cheekily wavered the diary in front of his face.

"HA! I got it! I told you I could make you stay while I got it. Why are you looking at me that way?"

For Malfoy was indeed looking at her strangely. He moved towards her again, his hands brushing up against her arms. Soon, they were once again in a deadlock of lips and full-out snogging. Hermione, again, was the first to break away and Malfoy moaned with displeasure as her warm lips left his own for the second time today.

"Dammit Granger. Now I'll never have enough of you. Ever. Since you're 'taboo' in the Malfoy household, you'd never be welcomed as my girlfriend. So now I'll have to be satisfied with those two amazing kisses."

Hermione gasped as the magnitude of Malfoy's words hit her.

"G-girlfriend? Me? Wow...and besides, who says your parents have to know? We have a whole common room to ourselves silly. Remember?"

Malfoy's icy eyes lit up as he did indeed remember the shared common room.

"And I doubt I'll ever get enough of you either."

After that last comment, Malfoy couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed the head girl's hand and rushed off back in the direction of their common room. With a wave of his wand, a crackling fire was lit in the fireplace grate and then he turned to her, his need rising in his chest. He saw his look in her eyes as well. They rushed at each other in a frenzied passion, falling onto the couch.

Later that night, Hermione wrote another entry into her returned diary.

Dear diary, tonight, my hands roved all over Draco Malfoy's body. And he wasn't the only one to enjoy it.


	2. Author's Note sorry!

A/N: alright guys, u've convinced me to write a second chapter, but this isnt it. Sorry. I will write one, but i am so busy with my other fic "The One I'll Always Love" that this one is kinda taking a backseat. I love you all for reviewing. And i swear on the Goblet of fire that there will be at least a second chapter to "Roving Hands". Again, love you all, don't hate me for tricking you with this authour's note. If you have any ideas on how you want me to continue RH, please email me ) or i/m me (actrzzntrainin). In the mean time, check out TOIAL and review it too please.

XOXO - Jackie


	3. Surprise

**Roving Hands**

**Chapter Two**

(A/N: please don't throw things at me...I realize this is way WAY late, but my muse decided to just up and leave without giving me any warning. Luckily, he seems to have returned, so maybe I can return to this fic...and get TOIAL re-written and re-posted like I've been meaning to do for months now. Anyways, to those of you who have been waiting since like forever omg, here it is, chapter two of Roving Hands. It's going to be fluffy and not as humorous as the first chapter, but the story is going to need at least a third chapter anyways, and for chapter three to happen the way I want it too, chapter two has to be fluffy and slightly more serious. So, that said, enjoy and please review! XD)

A few months after "The Incident" as Hermione tended to call it, she still hadn't told Harry and Ron about her secret boyfriend. She knew it wouldn't really go over well, and Draco had made no move to tell any of his friends about her.

Hermione and Draco had been dating since that day when he decided that stealing her diary was a good idea. No one knew about them, for they both understood that they would never really be accepted. Purebloods and Muggleborns just didn't mix very often, and someone of the Malfoy family could definitely not get away with it. Harry and Ron wouldn't be too thrilled either.

They spent their time together patrolling the halls as Head Boy and Head Girl, as well as a few extra curricular activities behind the portrait door to the Heads' dorm. In public though, they acted as they had since halfway through sixth year-indifferent. He didn't tease and she didn't flaunt her slightly better grades. No one would guess that they only acted like that when other people were around.

Except for Pansy. Pansy had been in love with Draco for years and knew every emotion that the boy was capable of and could recognize each one in his eyes. She loved his icy-blue eyes. Then she began to notice that those icy-blue eyes weren't as indifferent to Granger as they had once been. So Pansy, being Pansy, decided to investigate.

That evening, she waltzed up to the portrait that led to the Heads' dorms. As a prefect, she was entitled to know the location of the dorms, but not the password, so she had to be content to knock. And she did. For half an hour. She had seen both Draco and Granger go in earlier, and she didn't really appreciate being ignored.

"Draco Malfoy, what are you getting yourself into?" she whispered before heading off back to the Slytherin dorms. She'd get to the bottom of this. Of course she would.

Inside the Heads' dorms, the Head Boy and Head Girl were a bit oblivious to the knocking on their door. They had other things on their minds at the moment, and Pansy didn't really concern them.

"Draco, give me back my diary. Remember what happened last time? Do you really want me besting you again?"

"Mione, luv, that was obviously not my best day. You know I can best you five different ways when we aren't talking about class work."

"Very funny Draco. Now please, give it back."

He smirked. "No, I don't think I will. I want to see what you're writing about me and how amazing my hair is. Plus, you still haven't told me what it was I wasn't supposed to see in the first place that made you so crazy to get your damned diary back when I took it the first time. Trust me, I'm intrigued."

Hermione sighed. "Oh very well. Start with the first page. I'm going to dinner so I don't have to see you laughing as you read what I've been writing about for the past year and a half." She got up with a strange expression on her face. It troubled Draco because he couldn't quite place it. Nevertheless, as she walked out the door, he opened her diary and turned to the first page.

Two hours later, Hermione began walking back to her dorm. She had spent the last two hours with the Gryffindors, something she hadn't done in quite awhile.

"Don't look now, but its our dear Head Girl." whispered Lavender.

"Hermione! Its great to see you luv! Haven't seen you for an age!" called out Seamus.

Hermione had smiled at that one. Then she walked over to the fireplace where Harry and Ron seemed to have taken up residence. She had stood next to an empty armchair and had asked quietly,

"This seat taken? Or is it alright if I join you two?"

Harry had glanced up at her immediately. "Course you can. You're our Mione." He had then stood and walked to her, stretching out his arms to embrace her. "And we've missed you."

Ron had looked up by then as well. "Yea. What Harry said. Good to have you back."

A smile had broken out on Hermione's face and she sat down as they all started joking around, just like they had before "The Incident". Hermione had debated whether or not to tell them, but didn't think it wise to tell them that the reason everyone seemed shocked to see her was the fact that she now spent almost all her free time with Malfoy.

Now though, as she approached the Heads' dorms, she was wishing she had told them. Simply because it would have given her a little extra time to prepare for Draco's reactions to her diary and the part he had played in her writings since she started it.

She reached the dorm and, after hesitating for a moment, uttered the password. The portrait swung open to admit her and she took a deep breath as she crawled in. Later, she would admit that she didn't really know what to expect when she opened the door, but it wasn't what she saw.

Draco had spread red roses and red rose petals all over the room. Candlelight lit up everything with a romantic glow and there was a note sitting on her desk, topped by a single blood red rose, not unlike those scattered around the room.

_My Dearest Hermione,_

_I was beginning to think you weren't coming back after all. Though, in retrospect, it gave me time to put this surprise together for you. Please, come upstairs. I'll be in my room, waiting for you. There's something I should have told you long ago that I'm going to say now._

_Always,_

_Draco_

Hermione, still holding the rose, reread the note twice before glancing at the stairway. She refolded the note and began to walk up the stairs to Draco's room. She pushed the door open and saw Draco sitting by the fireplace, champagne on the table in front of him with two glasses next to it. She recognized her diary as well.

"Hermione, when you left earlier and I read your diary, I realized that by letting me read your diary, you were letting me look at the most private part of you. The part of you that not even your friends really ever get to see. And for that I thank you. And, I love you. I have for the past few months or so. I'm a coward for not saying it sooner."

"Draco..."

"I'm not done. You need to hear all of this before I lose my nerve. Hermione Jane Granger, I don't care what the Wizarding world thinks of us. I don't care what my parents think of us. I care what you think. So, I have a question for you regarding that."

Draco dropped to his knee and pulled a small black velvet box out of his pocket. Opening it, he presented to her a stunning diamond ring.

"Marry me."


	4. Private Celebration

A/N: you guys are amazing

**Roving Hands**

**Chapter Three**

Hermione stood there for a moment as what Draco had asked settled in.

"W-what?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"Marry me. I love you and I want to spend my life with you. I want the world to know how much you mean to me."

"Draco, are you...do you mean it?"

"Every word, luv."

Hermione dropped down to her knees in front of him, almost at eye level. Even kneeling, he was a little bit taller than she was. Just enough that she had to look up into his eyes.

"Yes. Draco, yes!"

She wrapped her arms around him and they embraced each other tightly. Draco pulled away and grabbed her left hand, sliding the gorgeous diamond engagement ring onto her ring finger. Smiling at her, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. As she began to kiss him back, he gently ran his tongue across her bottom lip, teasing her. She parted her lips and deepened the kiss. His hands moved from her waist, one sliding up to tangle in her unruly curls, the other resting on the middle of her back, holding her close. Her hands also moved, one wrapping tightly around his thin waist, the other caught between them, lightly resting on his chest.

Draco parted first and took a few deep breaths.

"I was going to suggest we tell our respective Heads of Houses, but I personally think that can wait" he murmured.

"Agreed" Hermione whispered as she too took a deep breath.

Draco stood and scooped Hermione into his arms. Spinning around as she giggled, he pressed his forehead against hers.

"I love you" he whispered.

"I love you, Draco" came the reply.

He walked over to his king-sized four poster canopy bed and set his fiancée down. He smiled as her hair fanned out on the black silk pillow, mingling with the red rose petals he had spread on the bed earlier.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked after seeing a faraway appear in his eyes.

Truth was, he had been thinking about last year, when they first formed their tentative friendship.

FLASHBACK

"Now, for this particular potion, I'm supposed to divide you into pairs, separating Housemates. So, don't complain to me about your partners" drawled Snape in his usual bored tone.

"Potter and Zabini. Weasley and McMillian. Boot and Parkinson. Malfoy and Granger."

Hermione groaned. Figures. Blaise Zabini was alright. For a Slytherin anyways. It wasn't likely that he would give Harry much trouble. And Ron was paired with Ernie McMillian, who wasn't a Slytherin at all. It was just her luck that she would end up with Malfoy.

Draco had smirked as he heard his own name paired with Granger's. Last time Snape had paired them up, she had gotten fed up with him halfway through class and had told him she would finish everything on her own. And so she did, and they both got full marks for the day. Snape had even almost praised her work.

He scanned the directions on the board in front of him, noting with slight distaste that he probably wasn't getting an easy out of work again this time-there were a few steps that required three hands, and as far as he could tell, Granger still just had two.

'Damn. Looks like we'll have to cooperate. Me, actually cooperate with Granger. Curse you Snape' he thought to himself as the smirk disappeared and a scowl took its place.

"Something wrong Malfoy? I hope the directions aren't using words that are too big for you to comprehend" Hermione muttered under her breath.

"Shut up Mudblood. I am a prefect you know" he retorted.

"Only because Slytherin house needs two per year, a boy and a girl. And with the exception of Blaise, who I believe turned the position down, the rest of the Slytherin boys in our year have brains comparable to the size of a troll's. The fact that you were picked over that, is all well and good, but still isn't a huge compliment to your intelligence."

Draco raised his eyebrows. Something was wrong. She didn't usually insult people this harshly this early in the morning. Or repeatedly.

"What's wrong Granger? Weasley not able to get you off last night? I always knew those gigantic feet had to be compensating for something."

"Shut the hell up Malfoy. What's wrong is none of your business. Ron and I are not sleeping together. Not that that's your business either. Same goes with Harry. Now help get this stupid potion put together so I can get out of here and away from your-your-stupid...smirking face" she hissed.

"My stupid smirking face? Oh, that's a good one. A real winner. No wonder you're beating me in every class. I spend too much time thinking of good comebacks" he said with one of his infamous smirks gracing his lips.

"You know what? Make the damn potion yourself."

Hermione gathered her things together and stood, her chair scraping against the dungeon's stone floor, gathering everyone's attention. She began walking to the door, her head held high and her back as straight as her heavy bag would allow. She had almost made her escape when she heard Snape call out,

"Miss Granger? I don't believe you've been dismissed. Where do you think you are going?" he drawled.

"I don't know! The library! And I don't give a damn. Malfoy can finish the fucking potion by himself!" she snapped.

"20 points from Gryffindor for language Miss Granger. And if you walk out that door, I'm giving you a weeks worth of detentions as well. And do you really want your partner to fail for the day as well?"

"Fine. And its his own bloody fault I'm leaving anyway."

And with that, Hermione finished making her way to the door, pulled it open, and slammed it behind her. The rest of the class gaped. A few remembered Hermione storming out of Divination in their third year, but most never imagined that it would be a repeat performance.

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm sorry. But today's work cannot be done by one person. You're dismissed as well."

Draco nodded in understanding as he repacked everything. As he left, he couldn't help but wonder what had gotten Granger so upset.

'Not that I care.' he reminded himself. 'It's just that I failed Potions for the day. I never fail Potions. Neither does she.'

As he rounded the corner, his ears picked up the faint sound of muffled sobs.

'She didn't make it to the library I guess.'

He started to laugh when he saw how heartbroken she looked. She still hadn't noticed him, and it wouldn't be hard for him to just turn around and-

"Oh perfect. You again." she said as she rubbed her eyes with her sweater sleeve. "Have you come to laugh at me? Poke fun? See Mudblood Granger at her most vulnerable? Am I going to hear jokes being made about me and about this for the next weeks? 'Granger had a meltdown in the hallway. Her face was all red and her eyes were all puffy and she looked at least ten times worse than normal,' right? Well go ahead. I don't care anymore. Nobody else does. Why should I?"

It was the last statement that made Draco frown in confusion.

'Nobody cared? What are Potter and Weasley doing then?' he wondered.

"Granger, you are out of you mind. Nobody cares? Potter and Weasley don't care? You're kidding, right? You've lost it girl."

"Nobody cares. Not even Harry or Ron. If they cared, why am I talking to you about nobody caring instead of them?"

'Is she serious?' Draco asked himself.

"Because they're still in Potions. Like you and I were until you decided to hate me more than normal today."

A strange look passed over her face. "Oh, right. Well, if you're not going to laugh, move along. You're in my crying jag space."

"Oh no. No more crying. I can't stand seeing girls cry. You're coming with me." he told her as he grasped her arm and helped her stand.

"Where are we going?" she asked after he had released her arm and had begun to walk away.

"The kitchens. You need a butterbeer. Then, after you've calmed down, you're going to tell me what's suddenly got you thinking that nobody cares."

She stopped in her tracks and an incredulous expression crossed her features. "Why are you being so nice to me? I was horrible to you in Potions. I made you fail for the day."

Draco also stopped walking. He turned and faced her, the question 'why am I being so nice?' popping into his conscious thought.

"Because. You are...freaking me out. Yea, that's it. I'm freaked out. You're acting like a normal teenage girl and it scares me" he stammered out. Seeing her glare, he quickly continued. "Not like that. I meant because you're usually acting all mature and adult-like. I've never seen you on a chocolate day."

"Chocolate day?"

Draco blushed. 'Why am I rambling?'

"That's what my mum and Pansy call them. Like, when girls just eat chocolate until they feel better. Which really, I don't understand. Because if you eat too much chocolate, you get fat. And being fat usually makes girls unhappy. So they eat more chocolate. Vicious cycle if you ask me." He stopped as he heard a small laugh escape Hermione's lips. Turning to look at her, he threw a mock frown in her direction.

"Yea, go on and laugh at me. After I held myself back for you. Bloody thanks I get." he muttered.

He turned away again and smiled slightly before continuing on to the kitchens.

END FLASHBACK

"I was thinking how beautiful you are" he told her. "And how I think we should start practicing for our honeymoon. Our news can wait. We've kept us a secret this long. Waiting till tomorrow morning isn't going to hurt anything."

Hermione nodded. "Definitely agreed" she whispered. The she put her hands on his shoulders and brought him down to kiss her.

"Now shut up and kiss me" she murmured against his lips.

"Yes ma'am."


End file.
